In Love?
by jamba101
Summary: kind of an alternate season 4, i kept some aspects the same but some i have changed. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

AMY POV

"Hey beautiful, we have to wake up now." I heard Ricky say to me as I opened my eyes, and he pushed my hair back. Even though I just woke up and my day just started I was already so tired.

"Maybe I don't have to, I could miss school.." I said to Ricky as I tried to pull the covers back over my body, but Ricky was the opposing force that prevented me from doing so. "Ricky.. Stop I already told you that I don't want to go to school today." I said as I attempted to drag the covers back.

"Amy, you're just saying that because you're tired and its morning, but you should go today. You already missed school last week, we both missed school last week, and you should go, it's Friday. The day will be over before you know it." Ricky said as he pulled the covers out from under my hands that were covering my head. I love Ricky and I want to marry him but I really didn't want to go to school today, I have a big calculus test today and I didn't study nearly enough for it, and he was getting annoying he rarely ever let me miss school. I thought that when we moved in together I would be able to make my own decisions and wouldn't have Ricky always trying to talk me into doing 'the right thing' even if it was the right thing to do. I guess I should be glad that he wanted me to always do the right thing, I guess he wants to prove that us living together, and being engaged doesn't affect my education, or both of our educations for that matter.

"So what if I missed one day last week, I don't want to go to school and I don't have to go. And you can't make me." I said to Ricky as I yanked the covers back over my head. We got in a little fight last night before dinner, over when we should get married. I wanted to marry Ricky, I just didn't want to rush it. I wanted to enjoy being engaged and for some reason nobody understood that. After we got in to the fight and when dinner was done we ate dinner in complete silence eventually Ricky broke the silence and apologized for getting angry at me and he would respect that I didn't want to. We made up in more ways than one, but I was still a little angry with Ricky, and I think he knew that somewhat but he didn't want to get into a another disagreement, and neither did I for that matter.

"Ok then Amy, I'm not going to make you go, but should I still take John to the nursery? I have to work and then I have a class around 12. So you'll be here for most of the day by yourself." Ricky replied back. I want him to stay here with me and John, and we could make breakfast together as a family. I love him, I really do and I wish that we could stay in this little apartment above the butcher shop forever.

" Can't you call in sick and stay here with the two of us.." I said as I pulled Ricky towards me and gave him a kiss but he backed away.

"No, Amy, I can't, you can but I can't, I have commitments and I can't just call in sick because I want to be with you and John, believe me if I could I would never leave." Now he was making me feel guilty about ditching school. Argh he is so good at making me feel guilty.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I have to go to school too." I said as I got up from the pull out sofa and began to make the bed with Ricky's help and we folded it back up and rearranged the pillows into sofa form. "I'm going to go in the shower and try to wake up more. Is John awake yet?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"John is awake and I can drop him off at the nursery today if you want since you're a little behind schedule. And as for the shower, I would join you but I have to get John ready." Ricky said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on my lips.

"Maama.. Daadaa." John said as he came out of his bedroom still in his pajamas and walking towards the kitchen pointing at the refrigerator. He was hungry and probably wanted some eggs, recently that was his favorite food.

" I'll make him some eggs, Ames, you can take a shower, You want some eggs John?" Ricky said as he removed his hands from me waist and walked towards John scooping him up and opening to fridge to grab some eggs. Seeing the two of them together, my boys, made me feel so good inside. I love both of them so much.

I got in the shower, it was nice to have some alone time in the shower, time just to myself. No matter what Ricky said, I was an excellent singer in the shower, with that, I began to belt some of my favorite showtunes. I finished my shower and felt more awake than I did a little bit ago. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself when Ricky knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in." I said to Ricky.

" I'm going to leave now to take John to the nursery, but I'll be home around 5, I'm going to try to get some studying done at the library. We can make dinner together or I could pick something up on the way home." Ricky told me as he entered the bathroom and placed his hands around my shoulders.

"Sounds alright to me, I'll see you later then. Have a good day at work and school" I told Ricky and gave him a kiss and walked out of the bathroom. When I felt Ricky pull me back twirling me around and he gave me a real kiss. "What was that for?" I said while pulling my towel up because it fell on the floor during the whirlwind of a goodbye.

"I love you, did you know that?" Ricky said with a smirk on his face.

"I love you too babe." I told Ricky. I turned around and began walking towards the bedroom to change into clothes when I felt Ricky pull my towel up and he a squeeze my butt. "Oah! Rickyyyy! I love you too, now you better go you don't want to be late for work!" I blushed a bit when he did that. I mean I don't know why it's not like he hasn't done anything like that before. It felt good to know that Ricky always was thinking about me, having sex with me. I stumbled away and towards the bedroom and they really left for real this time. I had to get ready for school now, I didn't want to be late either.

I drove myself to school and surprisingly I was not late, unfortunately I was not late and I would have to take my calculus test and probably do really poorly on it. I got to my locker and was greeted by Madison and Lauren. "Hello." I stated to them and began to open my locker.

"Did you and Ricky set a date for the wedding yet?" Madison asked. God, could she stop butting into my life. But I guess they were my best friends and that it was normal for them to be so interested in my relationship with Ricky.

"Not yet, no." I answered back with my head down. This was a little awkward because I just had this conversation with Ricky about this last night. I know that Ricky doesn't want me telling Madison and Lauren about out fights considering they, especially Madison, had a habit of blabbing my secrets to the whole school.

"What are you guys waiting for? He doesn't want to marry you anymore does he? Oh my god, you don't want to marry him? You still have feelings for Ben?!" Madison demanded answers from me. That was a mix if questions that I did not want to answer. I definitely did not have feelings for Ben anymore, I wanted to marry Ricky and Ricky wanted to marry me.

"Woah, no there, were getting married! We just don't know when yet." I answered back as I tried to calm then down after that frenzy of a question. "Well, I better get to class now." I said as I shut my locker and walked away from them. I wasn't going to stand there and listen to them question the aspects of me and Ricky's relationship.

RICKY POV

"John, dada has to go now, dada has to work. Me and mama will see you later." Dropping off John was becoming difficult, he was becoming more attached to me and Amy and always got more upset each time one of us left.

"Nooo gooo, dadaa!" John begged, I hated the fact that I had to leave him but I had to.

"Daddy has to go John. I will see you later, love you little man!" I said while kneeling down to johns height and patting him on the back.

"Lubbb youuu dadda." John said while he walked away towards the toy bins in the nursery. He looks so much like Amy.

To Amy: Just dropped John off at the nursery. Love you A, Can't wait to see you later : I texted to Amy. I drove back to the butcher shop. I had work until 11 then classes from 12-3. I was planning to go to the library and study for a bit there. Not that I didn't want to go home, just it was a little hard to focus there. Between John wanting to play and Amy wanting to talk amongst other things home was not nearly the place I could study in, at least not today anyway.

I really didn't feel like fighting with Amy again tonight about why she didn't want to get married. I'll probably bring something home for dinner because I already don't feel like cooking tonight.

I drove back to the butcher shop and went to work. "Good morning Bunny." I said as I entered the shop and put on my apron.

"Hello Ricky." Bunny replied back. She seemed in a good mood this morning. "You and Amy set a date for the wedding yet?" Just the thing I did not want to talk about.

"Not yet." I told Bunny. I wasn't going to tell her why. Heck, I didn't even know why. She practically begged me for months to propose and when I was ready and proposed she says she hasn't thought about when she wants to get married. I really love her and I want to marry her. I didn't just propose to propose to her, I want to actually marry her. For me to want to marry her and actually propose meant a lot and it was beginning to get to me that she didn't want to get married right away. Was it because she didn't trust me, she said that wasn't the reason and that she just didn't want to rush and she wanted to wait until whenever. I didn't want to wait, I would marry her today if she would just go along with it.

It was a pretty slow morning at the butcher shop. I left the butcher shop and went to class, we have a big test on Monday and college was a lot different than high school, for one thing my professors didn't care if I pass or fail, I mean they care but their job standing wasn't directly influenced by my grades. Secondly high school had an unwritten code that teachers would not give tests on Mondays, this was not the case in college . Another major difference was that the day before the test we learned the skills that were on test, it was not spent reviewing.

AMY POV

"Hey Amy". I heard from behind me.

"Hello Grace." I said as I turned around.

"How are things?" Grace said while placing a hand on my shoulder, oh god not this again, seems like grace was on a med camp kick.

" things are fine" I said while removing her hand away from my shoulder. Grace and I were becoming better friends, ever since Adrian graduated she was short of a friend and Madison and Lauren got on my nerves sometimes.

"Did you talk to Ricky about what Ben said?". Ben came up to me yesterday at school and he asked if we were still friends and that he missed me and he regretted everything he did that hurt me..blah blah blah blah. I still love you. Blah blah blah. I told him that we were over and i was with Ricky and we were happy and he needed to move on and find someone else to be happy with.

Last night was definitely not the night to tell Ricky that my ex boyfriend was declaring his love for me. I didn't tell Madison and Lauren about all of this because they don't understand.

"Uuahh, no, not yet. We got in a little fight yesterday and I didn't want to fuel the fire." I responded to Grace.

"I take it you didn't decide when you wanna get married then?" Grace questioned.

"That would be a no.. He just doesn't understand why I'm not rushing to walk down the aisle with him. I wanna marry him and I will marry him. I just don't know when the best time is to do that. He'll have to eventually come to terms with that or every night would be as miserable as last night. I mean we made up, but I'm still angry at him for getting angry at me. How are things with you and Daniel? " I said to Grace.

"Eh. He's in college and I'm in high school, We're too different- oh amy I didn't mean to- its different for you and Ricky. And I've been talking to Jack. " Grace said we both walked to our next class.

"I know, we have a child together, everything is different. It's ok, bye Grace, I'll call you later and I'll let you know how things go. And I didn't know! Well, good luck with that." I told grace as I walked into English.

RICKY POV

All my classes were over and I already went to the library to study. I had an appointment with tonight. I didn't tell Amy about my appointment. I didn't want her to know that I have an appointment with , than she would think that something's wrong, I mean there was something wrong but not with us, just something with me.

I arrived at office and walked into the all familiar room and sat on the couch that was across from the chair where sits.

"Hello Ricky. How are things? Tell me about them." He asked me.

"Well, you know Amy and I are engaged and we're living together." I said , knowing that he would probably ask me if we set a date for the wedding.

"How is that going, living with Amy, engaged to Amy, planning a wedding?" He asked.

"I love her I really do. But we haven't set a date for the wedding and she's the one who doesn't want to talk about, I know I can't blame everything on her but I know I can't blame everything on me. I worry that she doesn't want to marry me. Why doesn't she want to set a date? This bothers me so much and every time we talk about we end up in a fight. I don't know how to ask her why she doesn't want to pick a day to get married in a way that she gives me an actual answer." I said to .

"Are you worried that she's not picking a date because she doesn't trust you to be her husband, because we know that's not true. You know that she can trust you and that..."

I finished my session with and was on my way home now. Im feeling a little better about everything after talking with . I stopped and picked up some takeout from Geoffs on the way home.

AMY POV

"John! Get in the bathtub right now!" I demanded at John. He used to love taking baths and all of a sudden he began to resist me and everything I asked him to do. I don't know why this was happening but he always used to listen to me.

"NOOO Maaama!" John yelled back at me. I picked him up while he was kicking and screaming I put him in the bathtub and he jumped out of the tub and splashed me with the bath water. He was now running through the apartment naked screaming with his hands waving in the air chanting "nonono mamama!" What has gotten in to him lately. I got up from beside the tub and began to follow the trail of water that John had left behind the whole apartment.

"John! Listen to me right now! Dada's going to be home soon" i said as i chased him into the living room and through the kitchen."and he's going to be very upset if you're not in the bathtub getting clean!" Now he was in the living room again throwing pillows from the sofa on to the floor. "He will be very sad if you don't listen to mama. He'll be sad if he sees you making a mess!" I said as I tossed the pillows back on to the couch. I tossed the last pillow on to the couch.

"No! No! No! No! Nooooo Mama!" John said as he ran circles around me. I heard footsteps coming up the steps leading up to the apartment.

"John! Now dada's home! Are you sure you don't want to get in the tub before he comes in?" I said while trying to pick him up so I can put him in the bathtub.

"NOOOOOOO!" John answered back as he started hitting me with the pillow.

"Ow. That hurts John! Stop it." I said while trying to snatch the pillow out of his hands. I don't know what's gotten into him, he used to love to cuddle with me and take bath time, now he was getting angry at me. I heard Ricky's key in the door of the apartment.

"Amy I'm home- what's going on here?" Ricky said as he snatched John and picked him up and wrapped his arms around him. "Why is the floor wet, why is John running around naked? Why are the pillows on the floor?" Ricky questioned as he gave John a tight squeeze and he was still wound up in Ricky's embrace.

"I was trying to get John to get in the bath! And he decided that that's not what he wanted to do so he began protesting by running around and throwing things and hitting things!" I told Ricky, hopefully he would cooperate for him.

"I'll put him in the bath. Don't worry about it Amy, I got some takeout from Geoffs here." Ricky said, good luck to him for dealing with that. And that was nice that he got takeout for us but I could've used his help here, didn't he tell me this morning that he would be home around 5? It was like 615 now. Where was he for an hour and 15 minutes while I was dealing with our apparently wild son.

"Dadadadada!" John began chanting as Ricky carried him to the bathtub. Why was he cooperating for Ricky when he was giving me such a hard time. I followed Ricky and John to the bathroom, was John really going to listen to Ricky and not me?

"How did you get him to do that?" I questioned Ricky. John was in the tub with Ricky sitting beside the bathtub with his sleeves getting wet. I rolled Ricky's sleeves up for him because his hands were already pcovered in soap and bathwater. Ricky was shampooing John's hair with John just muttering some words while he played with his tub toys.

"I just put him in the tub. Did you try putting him in the tub?" Ricky asked me. I wasn't stupid, I've given him a bath before, of course I tried that! I was appalled that he even asked me that, like I was stupid or something and I didn't know how to bathe John.

"OF COURSE I TRIED THAT! I've given my son a - our son a bath before!" I shouted back at Ricky. He turned to me as soon as I said 'my son' I knew as soon as I said it that he would react to that.

"Well, maybe 'YOUR' son just wanted his dada." Ricky said as he turned away from me and started to rinse the soap out of John's hair. Goddd! I'm so sick of fighting with him! I didn't mean to say my son, of course I didn't mean to.

"Rickyyy! I didn't mean to say that! You know that I don't mean that! He's OUR son! I know that!" I said to Ricky as I put my hand on his back while he was still rinsing all of the shampoo out of John's hair. "He was giving me a really hard time! He was running around splashing me and hitting me with pillows. I tried almost everything he wouldn't get into the bath. I put him in the bath and he just ran out of the tub and splashed me." I told Ricky as I grabbed a towel for John .

"John, why didn't you listen to mama when she said bath time?" Ricky asked John as I handed him the towel for John and he pulled him out of the tub, wrapped him in the towel and gave him a tight hug.

"I tolds mama 'nooooo nooooo mamama!' John said as he began trying to splash me with some of the bathwater that was still in the tub. Why was John being so mean to me today? This was making me upset, all he wanted was Ricky and not me. I didn't mind that he wanted Ricky, I loved that he wanted Ricky but why did he not want me?

"John! Why are you splashing Mama?" Ricky asked John while picking him up and getting up himself.

"I dunno. Is funnayyy!" That was not funny! I can't believe he was being so mean to me. John is my baby and I feel a little betrayed that he just like to be mean to me. I am his mama!

"John! No that's wrong! You need to be nice to mama! Be nice!" Ricky said to John! At least maybe he would listen to Ricky. Why was he thinking this was funny? Ricky was holding John who was wrapped in a towel, carried him to the bedroom and changed him into his pajamas. Ricky really was perfect and I really do love him. I unplugged the bathtub so the water would drain out and I grabbed a towel so I could dry up the water that was trailed throughout the whole apartment.

I felt tiny hands come up from behind me and give me a hug while I was drying up the puddles "Is that my baby?" I said while turning around trying to see John but he stayed behind my back, so it kind of looked like I was chasing my own tail. Eventually John stopped and he ran into my side.

"I sowwwy mama." John said to me as he put his arms over my shoulder. Ricky must have told him that he needed to apologize to me for being so wild. Ricky knows that John not listening to me really upset me.

"It's ok baby. Mama loves you." I said and picked him up and cradled him like a baby. We walked over to the kitchen and I sat John down on the table, put his food on a plate and placed it in the microwave.

"Ricky, I'm going to heat up the food." I hollered down the hallway. I don't know what he was doing. I wonder where he was for the missing hour and 15 minutes.

"Thanks Ames." Ricky said as he walked into the kitchen and put his hands on my back. Ricky and my dad were the only people who ever called me Ames. I finished heating up our food and we sat down at the dining room table as a family.

"How was your day Ames?" Ricky asked me while he was pouring John a glass of milk to go along with his dinner. Just as Ricky finished pouring John's milk John hit the cup hit his fist, spilling the milk all over the table. He still needed the sippy cup for when he acted up like this. "John! Why did you do that?" Ricky was getting angry with him. And John was just giggling at the spilt milk.

"Mama clean up!" John said while pointing at the spilled milk. I got up from the table and grabbed a handful of paper towels and ran half of them under warm water and kept the other half of them dry so I could dry it up. Ricky was getting angry at John. Ricky hated whenever John did something bad and he had to tell him no. I was better at telling John no than Ricky was, maybe that's why John was acting out against me and not Ricky. Maybe it was because Ricky never said no to John.

"John, why did you do that? Now there's a big mess. Don't do it again, ok?" That was Ricky's way of punishing him for making a mess 'don't do it again' he was definitely the softer parent out of the two of us. I cleaned up the mess, we finished eating dinner, we all changed into our pajamas and were sitting together on the couch watching a show with John before he had to go to bed.

"Ricky, I think it's time John goes to s-l-e-e-p." I spelled it out because John was starting to understand what certain phrases meant, and he did not like bedtime. He was looking tired he kept rubbing his eyes and that meant that he was getting sleepy.

"John, what do you say we go in your bedroom and read a little bit." Ricky said to John while getting up from the sofa and picking him up. Ricky and I wanted to read John at least one book every night, so he would get used to reading and once he got older he would enjoy books and learning. Although we had a long time before we had to worry about that.

"Ohkayy dada." John said as he wrapped his arms around Ricky's neck and rested his head on Ricky's shoulder.

"Say goodnight to mama, John." Ricky said as he leaned in over the sofa.

"Lubb you Mama." John told me while waving his hand in the air.

"I love you too John! Goodnight baby!" I said to John and gave him a little tickle on his feet.

"I'll be back in a bit." Ricky said as he walked away with John walking by his side. They walked so similar it was uncanny. The way that they moved their hips and stepped was identical.

I converted the sofa into a bed while Ricky was reading a book to John before he fell asleep. I heard Ricky reading to John. They both sounded so cute. I eventually heard only Ricky's voice so that meant that John was sleeping, soon after that Ricky came back into the living room and sat down on the sofa bed next to me. He got dinner, gave John a bath, and put John to sleep, I was a little turned on right now by my hottay fiancé who takes care of his family.

As Ricky sat down I pulled him towards me and began to passionately kiss him. He put his arms around my waist and deeply kissed me back. My arms were pressed down against his shoulders, I moved my hands down to his waist and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it alongside the bed. Pulling his shirt off was the first time that we broke the kiss since we started the kiss. "I love you Amy." Ricky muttered out before we resumed the kiss. Sex for Ricky was something completely different with me than when he was sleeping around or when he was with Adrian. Sex now was about love and loving each other. Ricky pulled my shirt up over my head and he tossed my shirt on the side of the bed and it landed right on top of his shirt. Our hands were rapidly roaming each other bodies.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AMY POV

"Mama. Mama." John said and then he cried. I began to open my eyes. I looked at the clock on the side table next to the sofa bed. It was 4:03, why was John up? I've only been asleep for 2 hours. If I'd known that I was going to be woken up at four o'clock in the morning I wouldn't have stayed up all night with Ricky, just kidding. I pulled John into bed hoping that he would just fall asleep in my arms and I wouldn't have to leave our warm bed.

Sadly that was not the case. As I pulled John into the bed I felt his wet pants. Arhhh, John wet the bed which means I needed to change his clothes and change his sheets. Then go over to my parents house first thing in the morning to wash the pee sheets. John could manage to wake me up when he wets the bed but he couldn't manage to get to the toilet without me.

"It's ok baby. Come with Mama." I said as I got up from the bed and threw my robe on then grabbed John's hand. We walked back to the bedroom and I changed John out of his wet clothes and into some fresh ones. I took the sheets off of the bed and put down a fresh pair.

"Thanks you mama." John said as I put him back to bed in his fresh sheets.

"You're welcome baby! I love you!" I tucked John into bed and went back to the living room. Ricky was still sleeping of course and had no idea that I left the sofa bed or that John wet the bed. I'm so glad that I got to sleep in tomorrow-well I guess today technically. Hopefully John would sleep in a little bit too. Ricky would have no problem sleeping in, he works so hard during the whole week, between work, school taking care of John, and taking care of me...

As I opened my eyes I saw Ricky lying beside me still in bed. He was already awake. "Good morning Ricky.." I said as I laced my hands around his chest.

"I had fun last night Ames.." Ricky said while stroking my hair back out of my face with a little smirk on his face.

"I had a lot of fun too Ricky.." I said as I started to lean in closer to him resting my head on his shoulder. "John woke up me up around 4, he wet the bed." I said, arhh, maybe that was a dumb thing to say, nothing like killing the mood.

"I could bring the sheets over to your parents house after breakfast if you want.." Ricky said while he twirled my hair in between his fingers. Amazing how we were talking about sheets full of pee but we still gazed into each others eyes as if we were saying the most astonishing things.

"We could both go to my parents house with John, since we both have off today and I have some clothes there that I need to get." I said to Ricky. When I moved in I didn't bring all of my clothes with me, I mean I had most of them here but I still had a couple of seasonal items there.

"We could do that. But right now I think we need to talk about some things.." Ricky said as he sat up from the sofa bed. I don't really feel like talking about what he wants to talk about. I know what he's going to say. 'When do you want to get married?'

"We don't have to talk..." I said as I sat up from the bed and turned Ricky's head with my hand in my direction. Hoping to continue what went on last night and then I won't have to talk to Ricky about when I want to get married. I kissed Ricky and he kissed me back but eventually broke the kiss. How could he rather want talk to me about when we want to get married than have sex with me?

"Amy, stop. We need to talk about when we want to get married, or why you don't want to get married." Ricky said as he pulled away from me and sat back up.

"I didn't say I don't want to get married." I told Ricky as I pulled my hands off of his bare chest. Why was everyone assuming I didn't want to get married. Just because I don't want to get married right away doesn't mean I don't want to get married at all.

"Then tell me why you don't want to set a date to get married." Ricky said while he turned his whole body so it was facing mine. "You wanted me to propose to you for a long time. I waited until I was ready and now you don't want to get married, why is that?"

"I don't know Ricky. I'm really happy that you proposed and that's what I wanted. But I don't want to rush, I don't want what happened to Ben and Adrian to happen to us. They rushed to get married and now they're already getting divorced. I don't want to rush to get married just because we have a son together." I told Ricky, and there were other reasons but I didn't tell him that.

"Amy, I hardly think that we're rushing things, we didn't even start dating until almost a year and half after John was born. And after that we didn't even have sex until 6 months after that. And then we didn't even get engaged until 6 months after that. What goes on with Ben and Adrian has nothing to do with what goes on with me and you. So tell me why you really don't want to set a date for the wedding." Ricky said surprisingly very calm, so I guess no one will be storming off then before we finish this conversation. Dammit Ricky saw right through that excuse.

"Look Ricky, I don't feel like talking about this." I said as I laid back down and pulled the comforter over my face.

"We need to talk about this. I want to get married. I want to know when we're getting married." Ricky said while he pulled the comforter off just enough to see my face. Arhhh I'm getting so sick of everybody asking me this question. But I guess that comes with the territory of being engaged.

"I don't know when we're getting married." I said to Ricky. I just don't know when we should get married and what if I pick the wrong day. My family was probably going to play a bigger role in my wedding than I was. I'm going to be the bride. I'm going to get married. I don't want my family having any say over my wedding. Planning a wedding should be fun, right?

"I know you don't know when. That's why we need to talk about it." Ricky had a point there, dammit I hate when he's right.

"I think I hear John. And I'll think about it, about when we should get married." I said to Ricky and jumped up from the sofa bed and ran into John's bedroom.

"Amy- This conversation isn't over!" I heard from a distance. I just told him that I'd think about it.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" I heard John screeching from his room as I walked down the hall.

"Mama's coming, John!" I shouted. John always woke up in a very aggressive mood.

"Mama!" John exclaimed as he threw his stuffed animals at me as soon as I entered the room. I was beginning to wonder what has gotten into him lately.

"John! No more throwing things!" I instructed to John while pointing my finger at him and tossing the stuffed animals back on the toy chest. "Come on, let's go make breakfast. Daddy will play with you."

"Ok mama." John said as he got up from his bed and dashed out of the room. I made John's bed and then left the bedroom.

I walked back into the living room and Ricky already dismantled the sofa bed and folded it into the sofa. I came over to help him arrange the pillows on the sofa. Ricky went to the side of the bed to get the couch pillows.

"Amy catch!" Ricky said to me as he threw me a pillow. I missed it, but OMG I now know why John keeps throwing me things, he's getting it from Ricky!

"Rickyyy! That's why John keeps throwing things at me! He's getting it from you! No more throwing things!" I said to Ricky as I picked up the pillow, put it on the couch and walked over to Ricky, jokingly pushing his shoulder back.

"John just wants to be like his dada! Right John?" Ricky said while giggling at me and putting his arms

down and letting John run into his arms.

"Yaa dada! Ya dada!" John exclaimed as he clapped his hands. I can't believe that that's why John was throwing things at me. Now that I think about Ricky always throws things, he throws his keys on to the counter everyday, he throws his jacket onto the chair, he throws me everything instead of walking it over to me.

"How about I make breakfast why you and Dada set the table?!" I suggested while giving John a rub on his head, he was still in Ricky's arms. Even though Ricky was the one who would actually be setting the table and John would just play with the napkins while 'folding' them. Ricky and I try to include John in everyday activities so he is always doing something and so we could all spend time as a family.

We finished breakfast and then drove over to my parents house.

"Ricky, I'm going to carry the laundry bags you bring John inside." I said to Ricky while getting out of the front seat and opening the trunk to get the laundry that needed to be washed. I walked up the driveway and opened the front door.

"Moving back in?" My dad jokingly but somewhat hopefully stated. I thought that eventually my dad would accept the fact that Ricky and I were serious.

"Haha, very funny. You know that's not happening. We're getting married." As those last words came out of my mouth Ricky came inside with John. I really hope that he would not take that as a sign that I want to talk about when we should get married. Especially not at my parents house, in front of my dad.

His face perked up a little bit as he entered as he heard me say the 'we're getting married', maybe he thought that I decided on when we should get married. Nope not yet I haven't, but I was thinking about it... I gave Ricky a look of exasperation as he turned towards me with his face lit up a little bit because he heard me say we're getting married. We are getting married, I just don't know when. But after last night I don't ever see myself getting sick of Ricky. But I'm afraid that he'll get sick of me. He has a lot more sexual experience than I do. What if I was boring, in bed. I'm afraid that once we get married Ricky will become sick of me and will realize all I have to offer and then he would leave me.

" I'll go throw these in wash." Ricky said as he grabbed the laundry basket off of the counter.

"TTHHHROOWWW!" John exclaimed as he threw his shoe at me. Great, John learned a new word, and the action that went along with that word.

"John. We said no more throwing things!" I said as I picked up his shoe from the floor and placed it on the ground next to his other shoe.

"What was that about?" My dad asked. He was loading down dishes into the sink, wow, my dad has become quite the housewife.

"John learned what the word throw mean and after seeing Ricky ritualistically throwing things everyday like his jacket, keys, pillows and other things, he now does it. Only at me for some odd reason. Isn't that right John?" I said as I gave him some toys out of my bag.

"Ya mama! Ya mama!" John said while throwing a bunch of his stuffed animals into the air. I didn't like when he threw things at me, but he looked so cute throwing his stuffed animals in the air. As I was watching John throw his stuffed animals in the air I heard a knock on the front door. The last person I wanted to see right now, since Ricky and I were already in a little disagreement. Usually Ricky and I were pretty good at hiding our fights when we were around other people, but I really don't feel like dealing with Adrian and her shenanigans.

"Hello Adrian." I said while opening the door and waving my arm out with a hint of discord. Was she still in love with Ricky? I thought she was dating a new guy, Omar?

"I saw you car in the driveway and thought I would stop by to say hi. Is Ricky here too?" Adrian said as she walked in and leaned against the counter. Uh who invited you in, but I guess I can't be mean.

"Uhh. Yea, we just came here to do laundry." I said while pointing towards towards the laundry room. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me that were Ricky's, then I felt his hand wrap around my shoulder. I was happy that Ricky put his arm around me, take that Adrian!

"Yea. Ames, I'm going to go put John down for a nap." Ricky said as he left my side and walked away with John holding his hand.

"Well, I just came over to announce that I'm engaged! I no longer have feelings for Ricky, maybe I'll beat you down the aisle once again..." Adrian said as she walked out if my house. Beat me to the aisle!? How could she say that!? It's not like it was a good thing being married and then getting divorced and then getting married once again.

"What did she want?" Ricky asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Nothing, except for the fact to tell me that she's engaged." I said to Ricky .

"Does that bother you?" Ricky asked me as he put both of his arms on my shoulders, god, this makes me feel like I'm talking to grace during one of her med camp kicks.

"No-well-no, it's just that she's trying to rub into my face that she married Ben and now is getting married again all in the time we've been going out and got engaged." I said as I wrapped my hands on his lower waist right above his butt.

"Whenever you want to get married is when we can get married, and you know that." Ricky kissed me. I still have to tell him about the whole Ben confessing his love for me every time I talk to him thing.. But I'll do that later.

We ate lunch at my parent house and drove back home. We were walking into the butcher shop when I saw Ben there.

"Hi Amy." Ben said as soon as we entered the butcher shop. "Hi John! Hello Ricky."

"Hey Ben." Ricky said as he shut the door to the butcher shop behind him, I guess he had no idea that Ben still loves me.

"Amy, did you get my message?" Ben said as we made our way through the butcher shop. Ben texted me last night asking if I could meet up with him for coffee later today. He probably attempted to set up the meeting to tell me how much he loves me again. Blah blah blah blah.. And I didn't respond to it, or tell Ricky about it. I figured it was better to just ignore Ben than keep turning him down, and as for Ricky I figured it was best if he knew nothing about this whole thing, I could only keep it away from him for so long.

"Uhh, yea I got it last night and I'm sorry Ben I can't go.." I said while I walked away from Ben and followed Ricky up the steps, I could tell he was already angry with me about this while thing and he didn't even know the half of it.

We got up to the apartment and Ricky unlocked the door and walked straight to the table put his keys down and turned towards me and said "Do you want to tell me what that's about it or shall I just ask Ben?" Ricky calmly asked. I have a feeling that he was not going to remain this calm all throughout.

"Ricky, I was going to tell you about Ben, I just didn't think it was that important. We spoke the other day but that was all. You know I don't have feelings for Ben! So it doesn't matter what he said. Can we just forget about this, all I want to do is be with you, I want to marry you Ricky." I told Ricky as I helped John take off his shoes and then he ran along to go play with his toys that he missed so much for the 3 hours we were gone.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Ricky demanded. "And don't try to change the subject from this to the wedding, although we can talk about the wedding later." Wow, how lucky was I, I get to to tell my fiancée that my ex boyfriend is still invoke with me and than I can plan a wedding! Just kidding.

"I don't remember exactly what he said! Something along the lines of 'I still love you'. Look, Ricky it doesn't matter what's he said. I love you and only you. So lets just stop talking about this, k?" I said to Ricky as I walked pass him and to the kitchen to get myself some water.

" Amy, I thought we were honest with each other, you should've told me about this sooner. I'm a little hurt that you didn't say anything about this to me. But I guess I'm not that mad, but promise that next time you'll tell me when Ben talks to you!" Wow? Ricky was actually going to drop this right now, I really do not feel like having an all day fight with Ricky. The thing about fighting with Ricky is that sometimes it went on for hours, but usually the longer the fight, the more intense the make-up session was..

END OF CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 3


End file.
